Removal and replacement of heavy truck tires, weighing upwards of 400 pounds, is sometimes difficult, especially when the vehicle happens to be located on rough or irregular terrain. In maintenance depots special lift trucks or wheeled jacking dollies are sometimes used to change heavy tires, but such devices are usually not available or usable in the field.
The present invention contemplates a pneumatic tire-support mechanism that can be operatively positioned beneath a heavy truck tire under adverse terrain conditions, such as mud, snow, gravel, rough or sloping terrain, etc. Special mechanism features include portability, compactness, light weight, low cost, minimum number of moving parts, and construction ruggedness.